Completely Unexpected
by gemlou137
Summary: Draco and Harry are married and have children. On a busy weekend the happy and loving family finds themselves transported back in time. Warning: Slash, Mpreg, Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warnings:** This is **SLASH** or YAOI depending on what you want to call it but there will be no really graphic scenes…I don't think. This is also Mpreg (has male pregnancy in it). It shall also have time travel in it. You have been told, don't go saying you haven't been warned.

**Pairing: **DMHP also RWHG and some mention of SS/OC.

Completely Unexpected – Chapter 1

"I'm home!" The 29year old Blond man called as he stepped over the threshold to his mini-mansion and closed the large oak front door behind him. As soon as the front door was shut the man could hear the sound of a child's feet running over the hard wooden flooring.

"Dada!" The child's voice was a young boy's and following the cry a small raven haired boy about five or six came into view from one of the doors in the large hallway.

"Hello Bastian, have a good day without me?"

"Mmhum!" The boy hummed as he ran over to his father and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. The man returned the hug with a fond smile then lifted his head to look around the hall calling out as he did so.

"Where is everyone?" The man said with tones loud enough to be heard in the other rooms but it wasn't quite loud enough to be yelling. A small girl answered his question from where she was crawling on the floor.

A small girl, obviously about one or two years old, had crawled through a slightly opened doorway and once she had seen her father had sat down with a giggle on her lips. The girl had a cherub face so adorable and innocent that it was obvious she could get away with anything even in her young age. She had bright rosy red cheeks beneath bright green eyes and long shining blonde locks of hair that fell from her pig-tails in straight bangs.

"Shhh!" The little girl emphasized holding both her hands up to her face with one small finger pressed up against her lips in the universal sign for 'quiet'. Then the girl burst into hushed giggles.

The blonde man frowned slightly at the strange behaviour and glanced down at his son. His son lifted his head as if sensing his father's gaze and looked up at the silver eyes with a matching pair that was hiding slightly behind an unruly mop of black hair.

"Papa's sleeping." Was the only explanation the boy gave before hugging his dad again with astonishing strength. "Papa got mad today when you was at work. He shouted at us. And Uncle Sev was nasty!"

"Now why would he do that?" The little boy shrugged but the man's frown was broken by a louder giggle from the girl on the floor on the other side of the hall.

"Dada Dada. Up! Up!" The blonde man sighed and gently untangled himself from his son's grip giving the already tussled hair a rub. Walking over to the girl on the floor the tall blond gracefully bent down and picked her up placing her on his hip and delivering a kiss to her cheek.

"Come on then Kali, let's go find Papa." With that, and one glance to his son, the blonde man walked elegantly through the open doorway and into the other room.

The room just having been entered was quite big but not overly large. It only had a few book shelves and three large sofas. The large soft white rug on the floor had children's toys scattered over it and also a few items of child's clothing; a pair of little white shoes, one white sock with pink lacing on, a blue jacket and a grown ups green shirt.

On one of the sofas, the one with its back to the large conservatory doors that lead to a conservatory and then to a gigantic garden, were two figures. One of the people was a small boy of no more than four years old lying on his side. The boy had the face of an angel with his soft blonde hair and heart-shaped face. His cheeks were slightly pale, however, and had tear tracks from where the young boy had obviously been rather up-set earlier. The peace on the little boys face would have been unmatched if not for the other figures' peaceful and contented expression.

The man lying with a protective arm around the young boy had his raven locks lying uncontrollably over his features but not obscuring them from sight. There was no frown on the other man's face and his healthy red cheeks added to the mans' handsome features. The lean and slender but muscular body was curled around the younger boy's and only a thin vest covered an otherwise unblemished and perfectly sculpted chest.

The blonde man couldn't help the happy smile that grew on his red lips as he saw the slumbering pair. Delivering a kiss to the little girl in his arms he slowly lowered her to the floor all the time watching the sleeping pair. Once the girl was out of his arms the man silently approached the man and boy and reached out a hand gently stroking the little boys' cheek. The boy moaned slightly in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth the man beside him offered. The blonde smiled again and turned his attention to the raven haired man. His hand gently turned and caressed the man's cheek then ran gently through the messy, but surprisingly soft, mop of raven locks. The man stirred and slowly bright emerald green eyes locked onto silver ones.

"Draco?" The raven haired man mumbled rolling slightly onto his back to get a better look. The blond man, Draco, smiled again and withdrew his hand.

"It's the afternoon Harry, you aren't meant to sleep in the afternoon." The raven haired man rolled his eyes and groaned. Sitting up slowly being careful not to wake up the sleeping boy besides him the raven haired man stood up slowly next to the blonde.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess this last week's got to me more than I thought." With a dismissive sigh Harry turned away from the blonde and ran a hand through his hair. "Lack of sleep plus Alex today must have made me doze off." The man then went to walk away and would have had it not been for the pair of hands on his hips preventing him from doing so.

"And what happened with Alex? Bastian tells me you and Severus got rather angry today. What happened?" Again the raven haired man groaned and tried to get out of the strong grip that held him. After a few silent minutes of struggling Harry gave a resigned sigh and leaned back into a welcoming embrace.

"The Weasleys came over today. All the kids were having some fun by the river seeing how far they could each throw stones. All I did was blink and suddenly Alex was in the river. Of course then he can't swim, the water was cold and he panicked. I tried to get up but what with Kali I couldn't get there. Severus dove in after Alex by which time Alex was going blue and choking. Once Sev got Alex out of the river Alex was panicking so badly he was hardly breathing. I took care of Alex and Severus rounded on the other kids. It turns out that the Weasley twins thought it would be funny if they pushed Alex in the river and Sebastian went along with it thinking it would also be funny."

Harry ran a hand through his black hair and tried yet again to get out of Draco's arms. The arms had loosened during the explanation but when Harry nearly slipped out of the embrace the arms tightened making it impossible for Harry to leave for the rest of the explanation. Sighing Harry continued. "Alex didn't calm down for ages. He just kept crying and because he was crying he got breathless. He was already blue from the water and then we got into a vicious cycle. He was scared because he fell in and couldn't' swim which made him cry, because he was crying he couldn't breathe which meant he cried more. Altogether he nearly passed out before I managed to get him to calm down. He fell asleep a few minutes after he had calmed down but refused to let go of me. I told Sebastian off, I was so mad but he was…oh never mind. It's all fine now."

"The hell it's all fine!" Draco said loadly. "That boy is grounded! The Weasleys aren't going to bring their children here for the next month, if I see the red headed twins I shall probably throttle them! That river is out of bounds too. No more picnics either…it's only March so it's not even warm enough for picnics!"

"Now that's not fair!" Harry protested turning around to look at his fuming husband. "Everyone enjoyed the picnic! And what does it matter it's only March? We are getting temperatures of up to 29degrees. The hell I'm not going out on picnics. You are delusional if you think I'm going to let you confine me inside…"

"Dada? Papa?" Came a small, timid boy's voice. The slight tremble in the quiet voice made the two adults look around alarmed. The previously sleeping blond was sat on the sofa looking up at his arguing parents with tears shining his silver eyes. The cherub angle face had a small frown of worry on it and pouting lips were trembling as wide puppy silver eyes stared up at his angry parents.

Immediately upon seeing that expression some of the parents' anger faded away and Harry started looking rather guilty whilst Draco looked tenderly upon the little boy. The three, going on four, year old had pale cheeks which betrayed his delicate health. He had messy blonde hair, a trait from Harry, but other than that he was pretty much the spitting image of Draco only more childlike.

"Why are you yelling? What are you arguing about?" Draco shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, don't worry Alex."

"So you don't hate each other?" The boy asked with a very innocent expression and more force on his innocent eyes. Draco shook his head again in a 'no'.

"No, we could never hate each other." Alex gave his father a small smile that was almost non-existent.

"Then kiss and make up!" Alex declared loudly throwing his arms above his head and giving a very large happy grin. Harry was slightly stunned but then he shook his head in exasperation. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Harry using his hand to pull Harry's chin around to face him before kissing him lightly and tenderly on the lips. Harry smiled around the kiss completely forgetting to be angry. Beside them little Alex giggled and put his hands in front of his mouth in a useless attempt to hide the giggles.

The adults broke away and Draco gave Harry an accusing look. "You and the kiss and make up rule is gonna be the death of me one day! We can't even get into a healthy spat without being told to kiss and make up. Honestly, I'm going to go soft with all this kissing!"

"Didn't hear you complaining before." Harry said with a smile before turning to face Alex who was still giggling with shining eyes. Harry reached down and picked the little boy up balancing him on his hip. Smiling still Harry brushed the hair out of the boy's face and delivered a kiss to the boy's forehead causing the boy to giggle more. "So, you all better now Alex?"

"Mhm!" Hummed the boy before he frowned slightly. "But my heart feels weird and I'm hungry!" Draco rolled his eyes, being hungry often was definitely a trait from Harry who the boy took after. Kissing the little boy on his cheek Draco announced he would go and get Alex something to eat. Harry placed Alex on the floor and the three year old took Draco's hand and walked with him into the kitchen.

Harry watched them go hand in hand with a smile before looking around the room to find his other two children. Kali was playing happily on the floor with her cuddly toy but Sebastian wasn't in the room. With a heavy sigh Harry wandered out of the room and found his eldest son sat on the stairs looking very upset.

"Seb? Bastian? You okay?" Harry walked slowly up to the boy who didn't move. Sitting besides the six year old Harry placed a hand around the boy's shoulders and there was a loud unhappy sniff. "Aw Bastian." Harry pulled the boy into a hug and no sooner had the boy been wrapped in Harry's arms did he burst into loud tears. Crying loudly Bastian held onto Harry's shirt clutching it almost desperately.

"Dada…Dada's…:sniff: mad at me :sniff!" Harry nodded slowly and kissed the boy's messy

"Dada's just worried about Alex. You know how daddy gets. He has to be the big knight in shining armour that saves the day and he doesn't like it when bad things happen. He's only mad because Alex was in danger today. And you know what you did wrong and you promised to do anything like that again so Daddy will calm down."

"I don't…" sniff "want him to be" sniff "mad at me!" The little boy said clinging onto Harry tightly bawling his fists in Harry's shirt. Harry sighed and rested his chin on Bastian's head.

"Daddy will calm down soon. Like I said, dada's just being the hero fighting off all the bad dangerous things. He isn't thinking straight and is being silly. He's just being a hero and heroes do silly things like getting mad."

"You know," came a different voice from the bottom of the stairs. Both Harry and Bastian looked up slightly startled. "Had I told you that being the hero was a silly thing and that heroes did silly things a few years ago then you would have hexed me!"

Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish and blush as he saw it was Draco who was talking. Ducking his head and hiding his face in his son's hair Harry tried to evade the amused and accusing gaze being sent his way. Sebastian on the other hand was looking confused.

"Huh?" Draco resisted the urge to lecture his son on his language and instead slowly walked towards the pair. Sebastian had momentarily forgotten his upset state in preference to the curiosity inside him.

"Before we had you, Alex and Kali, Harry here used to be the world hero. He was the one who raced dragons, battled evil red eyes and saved the world from the shadows. And here he is now saying being a hero is a silly thing." Sebastian's eyes were wide and Harry groaned into his son's hair.

"Draco did you have to tell him that!"

"You mean it's true?"

"Well of course it's true! I wouldn't lie to you!" Draco said with mock shock and hurt. "I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't lie because we are above such common sins!" Sebastian blinked a few times as his young brain comprehended the fact that his dad was telling the truth before turning to Harry and tugging on the shirt still clutched in his fists.

"Papa! Did you really race a dragon?" Harry groaned again and lifted his head away so he could look Sebastian in the eye.

"Yes I did and it was very dangerous and silly. And before you say anything Draco, yes I was silly and yes I was stupid and reckless and it won't happen again." Harry then quickly went on before his son could whine and his husband could look smug. "Anyway back on the point! Daddy isn't mad as you can se Seb so everything's fine but you've got to take care of your brother because Alex is not as strong as you." Harry then unwound himself from his oldest son and went to stand up. "Now, I'm going to have a shower. I'll be down again soon. Why don't you go and play Seb."

"That's right, I'm not really mad. I'm upset that Alex was in danger today because of you and the others but I guess you know not to do it again so we'll just leave it at that." Draco said offering his hand to the raven haired boy. Sebastian took the hand hesitantly and Draco pulled the boy to his feet and into a hug. "Now, why don't you go and play in the lounge and keep an eye on Kali for me. I have to talk to Harry."

The boy nodded and Draco smiled giving the boy a gentle little shove in the right direction. As Draco climbed the stairs to follow Harry he summoned a house elf and asked him to make sure the children were okay. The house elf left with a pop and Draco found his way along the long corridor to the room he and Harry shared.

"Harry?"

"Mhm?" Came the hummed reply from the bathroom. Draco walked through the opened door and found Harry was just checking the temperature of the shower still fully dressed. Leaving his hand under the spray Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco and offered a small smile. "Hi."

"I got a call from Petunia earlier." Harry withdrew his hand back and turned fully to stare at Draco. From Harry's body language it was clear to Draco that whilst the Dursleys' treated him better than they used to, the neglect he suffered at their hands still had lasting effects on him. Sighing Draco continued. "Dudley's wife Eloise has had her baby. A little baby boy if I remember correctly. It seems they are quite smitten with their second child and Petunia and Vernon are nothing but devoted grandparents again. They've invited us all over tomorrow to Dudley's house to visit."

"Okay. I guess we can go, after all they did think to ask us. Is that okay? We won't stay long."

"It's fine." Draco leaned forwards and kissed Harry's lips gently. "Now, can I join you for a shower? I had a Hufflepuff blow up her caldron today and the thing just wouldn't stop burning so I probably stink." Harry laughed and turned around tugging his shirt over his head.

"Sure, come join me but we'd better not spend too long in here because I know for a fact that Theo wanted us all to watch a film together. I think it's Jungle Book tonight."

"Oh Merlin, not again!" Draco moaned and leaned his forehead against the shower cubicle. Hearing Harry laughing made Draco turn his head slightly to see his spouse. "Couldn't you have bought them a new one? A different one?"

"Nope, sorry. Kali chose it. If it's any consolation the boys already tried to talk her out of it but it seems she inherited my stubbornness and your self righteousness." Draco groaned again though this time it sounded something like 'why did she have to be a Malfoy.' "It's not all that bad love. I'm sure they'll fall asleep half way through anyways. Now, strip unless you planned on taking that shower after me."

Harry stepped into the shower and under the spray but it wasn't until he'd closed the door that Draco realised that Harry was completely naked and waiting for him. Using his wand Draco banished his own clothes and stepped into the shower besides Harry naturally placing his hands on Harry's still narrow hips as he tilted his head into the spray.

"Feels good." Draco said and Harry laughed pushing Draco's hand off him.

"Just showering. Jungle Book later, remember."

"Don't remind me."

As was usual for a Friday night the family sat down at six o'clock to watch a film that one of the children picked out. This was the only night in the week that Harry and Draco allowed their children up late. It was usually arranged like this so that the children would be tired the next day and have to have an early bed time so that their parents could spend quality time together and the house elves would take care of any special needs the children had. Sunday was a fun day usually spent relaxing before Monday and Draco had to go back to work and Harry became a single parent for five days.

Jungle Book had just finished and in between yawns the Sebastian and Alexander hummed the tune whilst Kali slept on completely unaware in Harry's arms. Draco had his arms wrapped around the two boys and they were all sat on the one sofa together in front of the T.V. Harry had spent a whole month convincing Draco to buy five years ago.

"Alright then boys, time for bed. Quietly now, don't wake your sister." Draco whispered and stood up helping the boys to their feet. Keeping his arms around the boy's shoulders Draco steered them upstairs eventually having to hold Alex up completely. Harry followed quietly behind as they headed for the nurseries.

Once at the top of the grand stair case the group turned off into a corridor with a large set of wooden doors at the end. Next to the doors but about five meters away were two more sets of doors opposite each other. In one room was a nursery done up in greens and golds with pictures of friendly dragons and creatures playing around and flying about. There were also pictures of snitches that whizzed around here and there. There were also two medium sized wardrobes. One of the wardrobes had a gold letters 'SL', for Sebastian Lucius, on it whilst the other had 'AJ', for Alexander James. There were lots of toys left out all over the floor which Draco had to maze through. On one side of the room was a bed with thick green sheets on and a large snitch whose white wings fluttered every now and then. On the other side of the room was another bed this time done up with lighter green sheets with a picture of a gnome village with several gnomes playing and chasing each other.

Draco steered Sebastian over to the bed with the large snitch on and watched as Sebastian literally collapsed onto the bed still in his day clothes and not even against the pillow. Placing Alexander down on the other bed Draco set about the slow task of getting Alex ready for bed without waking the boy and without using magic. Harry had insisted that the children had as little magic cast on them as possible especially when the tasks were ones that could easily be completed without magic. Finally having gotten Alex out of his clothes Draco grabbed a pair of light yellow pyjamas and slipped them up the boy's legs before pulling the shirt over his head and over his tummy. Satisfied Draco watched in amusement as a kitten that looked like a lion played with a small ball of white yarn and chased it over Alex's pyjamas. Smiling at the picture Draco slid Alex under the covers and tucked him in. Delivering a kiss to the boy's forehead Draco went to change Seb only to see Harry had already started.

Together the two parents put Sebastian's day clothes back into the wardrobe and manovered Sebastian into some black pyjamas with a picture of a wizard battling another wizard. One wizard was dressed in white robes and the other in black. It was the classic 'good vs. evil' battle. Sebastian always loved seeing 'good' triumph and always played with little figurines of knights and wizards that could fight against the evil creatures.

Harry leant down and pulled the covers up to Sebastian's chin and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before smiling at Draco and wandering over to Alex's bed. Brushing blond hair off the boy's forehead Harry kissed it and left the room with a fond smile at his children over his shoulder. Draco waited in the corridor and Harry closed the doors quietly. Peeping into his daughter's room Draco slipped over to her pale pink cot and petted her hair affectionately. The bars on the cot were a bit high for him to kiss her forehead but the girl wouldn't miss it much and Draco could make up for it in the morning.

Leaving the room Draco closed the doors behind him and turned to face Harry. Harry stood there just watching with a loving smile on his lips and a loving softness to his bright green eyes.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. The alarms will warn us if there's anything wrong and you can help me with some marking I have to do." Harry sighed but didn't loose his smile. Nodding his head in assent Harry turned to go back down stairs. Draco slipped into step next to him and the pair went back downstairs to settle once again on the couch.

Harry helped Draco with his marking until Draco got onto the more complicated potions and then Harry completely lost interest. Sure, he knew the basics of all the potions but he didn't have the will power to read through any more potions essays. Summoning a book from the library wandlessly Harry started to read. He got through about three chapters of the novel when his eyes started to close and he drifted to sleep accidentally dropping the book to the floor in the process.

Draco finished his marking at about half past eleven and turned to look over at Harry only to notice that his spouse was already fast asleep. Sighing to himself with a smile Draco stood up and gently shook his husband. Harry awoke very slowly and looked up at Draco with confused eyes.

"Our bed is upstairs Harry. Come on, I'm not carrying you up there. You're big enough to put yourself to bed." Harry scowled and poked his tongue out but allowed Draco to steer him upstairs and into bed. Stripping of his day clothes and throwing them back away into drawers and wardrobes Harry pulled on a pair of blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt before slipping underneath black and gold sheets. Settling down against the pillow Harry waited drowsily for Draco to finish pulling on his t-shirt that hung a few inches below the top the pair of boxers he had worn. Draco slowly slid into bed and Harry flicked his hand lazily at the lights causing them to turn off.

"Show off."

"Green with envy." Draco snorted at the reply but brought an arm around Harry's waist instead. Harry released a long relaxing breath and felt all his muscles relax against the bed as he brought his head just next to Draco's and fell asleep.

* * *

I've had this idea a while, it's one of those things you can't get out of your head once i t's in there. I started writing it ages ago but never even finished chapter 1. Now however my muse came back and I wrote as much as I could as quickly as I could hence me putting the story on here and all four chapters at once. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. I'm afraid however that the first few chapters of this is just setting the relaionships between the family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warnings:** This is **SLASH** or YAOI depending on what you want to call it but there will be no really graphic scenes…I don't think. This is also Mpreg (has male pregnancy in it). It shall also have time travel in it. You have been told, don't go saying you haven't been warned.

**Pairing: **DMHP also RWHG and some mention of SS/OC.

Chapter 2

The following morning Draco woke up to find himself alone on his large bed. Harry wasn't there though there were clear signs that Harry had got dressed because his wardrobe door was hung slightly ajar and his wand was sat on the elegant chair at the other end of the room. Draco knew by now that if Harry was up and about then his chair would be left on that chair and all doors would be left slightly ajar so that he could call on his wand should he desperately need it. The only reason Harry didn't carry his wand around with him all the time was because if one of the children got hold of it then there would be huge problems.

Sighing Draco pushed back the covers on his bed and went over to his wardrobe. Finding a pair of smart grey trousers and a white silk shirt, a very expensive jacket and dress shoes. Showering, drying and tying his hair into a low, loose pony tail Draco exited the bedroom after making sure he was impeccably dressed but still dressed in muggle clothing Draco headed down stairs and into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Harry eating with the rest of the family on the breakfast bar and the house elves cleaning up.

Once in the kitchen Draco slid into the chair next to Harry. Harry was feeding Kali and occasionally letting the girl do it on her own. Kali, it seemed, did not always like doing things for herself and since she had two doting parents and two brothers who'd quite happily talk for her and get what she wanted she didn't really need to do much for herself. Draco knew this dependence often drove Harry insane but that he also enjoyed doing things for the girl too.

"Daddy, guess what!" Alex chirped from his seat opposite Draco. Draco smiled softly and indulged the boy who was eating his pancakes and managing to get sauce all over his chin. Luckily for Draco and the house elves Harry didn't let the children get dressed until after they had eaten breakfast. If they dressed first it was almost guaranteed that their clothes would be messed up by the end of breakfast.

"I don't know Alex. I'm just not smart enough." In the corner of his eye he saw Harry glance over at him and smirk but Draco ignored his husband and Harry went back to encouraging Kali to eat her pancake with her baby fork.

"We're going to see Petty and Vernon and Dudley and…um…"

"And Eloise and their children?" Harry put in when Alex frowned trying to remember what all their names were.

"YEAH!" Alex yelled throwing his hands in the air and bouncing on his chair. "And Eloise and the babies!"

"Oh yes I remember now. Your Papa told me yesterday but I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Alex." Alex grinned at the praise and went back to his pancakes. Sebastian looked up at Draco.

"Are you going to play with us in the bath Daddy? Papa said we all had to have one before we go to Petty and Vernon's house." Draco frowned in thought.

"I guess I could, once I've packed all our stuff ready for us to go." Sebastian nodded and turned back to his breakfast with enthusiasm equal to his brother's. Harry sighed from his seat and leaned back against the chair watching as Kali ate on her own and let out delighted squeals after every mouthful. Draco grinned adoringly at the girl and slowly ate his own breakfast.

Bath time was horrendous. Sebastian got in amongst the bubbles and started playing quite happily with a toy water dragon and a warrior merman whilst Kali made a huge mess by picking up the bubbles and splating them against the wall. But it was Alex who had the biggest problem of all. As soon as he'd seen the bathtub full of water he'd screamed and run away. Draco had mused that this was probably an after effect of what had happened yesterday. It had taken fifteen minutes to calm the poor boy down but in the end Harry had agreed to take Alex in the shower whilst Draco took care of the other two.

Once all the children, and Harry, had showered Draco sat them all in the boy's nursery wrapped up in huge, fluffy white towels each. Harry was getting dressed in the other room but finally emerged wearing expensive blue trousers and a black silk button down shirt with an emerald dragon design to the left of his chest.

Draco, after examining lots of articles of clothing in the boy's wardrobe, finally settled on a pair of black trousers for Seb and a pair of tan trousers for Alex. Seb also received a green cashmere jumper with a cooler green t-shirt beneath it and Alex got a white T-shirt with a blue shirt over it. Once the boys were dressed and Harry had spelled their clothes to keep them clean Draco got started on Kali eventually deciding to put her in a light green dress with cute little white shoes and socks and white cardigan all of which were also spelled to stay clean no matter what. Spelling clothes to keep them clean and in one piece was one of the few spells that Harry would allow to be used on his children since after an unfortunate incident with a muddy field that had once been filled with cows they had been deemed very necessary.

"Right then, are we ready to go?" All the children nodded and Kali raised her hands to Harry and demanded to be picked up with the clear word 'up'. "Not this time Kali, this time you can walk and show Daddy how big and clever you are."

Kali looked ready to burst into tears to get her own way but Harry ignored this and took one of her hands in his and helped her stand up. She grudgingly let him walk her out of the room and help him on the stairs. Draco wasn't nearly as against carrying his children as Harry was this morning and lifted Alex up and held Sebastian's hand.

The family went out of the house and into the black, chauffeur driven limo waiting on the drive way. As was expected of the very rich and very powerful Malfoy family the limo had been magically altered to perfection and the space inside magicked to be bigger and more spacious. It allowed the children to play on the floor without the risk of endangering their lives should the limo crash. Draco sat back on the million pound sofa and leaned casually back on it with one arm over the arm rest and the other over the back of the chair. Harry reclined casually next to him and leaned against his side resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Draco moved his arm and squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

Whilst it was true that the Dursleys' had gotten more polite towards Harry and their family Harry still greatly disliked going to see them. Their politeness had cold tones and it was often clear that the Dursleys' only invited the family to the 'family gatherings' to show off their wealthy nephew. Everything Dudley did was still better than Harry, though and now that Dudley had a second child that would no doubt be rubbed in Harry's face as well even though Harry had more children.

"It's alright love. It'll be fine. Anything they've got we've got the same only a thousand times better."

"Hm. Love you."

"Love you too." Harry turned his head and Draco leaned in and kissed him chastely only breaking away when they heard three different giggles. Looking over at the children Draco and Harry noticed all eyes were on them. Harry immediately blushed and moaned whilst Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you lot have games to play?"

"Yes Daddy." The boys chorused.

"Papapapapa! Play!" Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Slowly making to get up he let out a surprised yelp when Draco grabbed his waist and pulled him back to sit down.

"You don't have to Harry. Let her play on her own for a bit."

"Dray, you can have me later, for now let me play with her." Draco was about to nod his grudging accent when a small voice interrupted him and caught him by surprise.

Alex was on his feet crouching in front of Kali and holding his hand out to the little girl.

"Kali, let Papa stay with Daddy and you play with me okay?" Kali thought about this for a while before a grin spread over her angelic face. Bouncing on the spot even though she was sat down the little girl cried out happily.

"Play! Play!" Alex grinned and looked over his shoulder at the adults. Harry stared at Alex with amazement clear on his face. Draco, on the other hand, grinned at Alex and flicked his wand discretely giving the boy a chocolate frog. Alex gasped before grinning even wider and settling down to play with Kali. Harry was still in a state of shock. It was rather sudden that Alex had decided to do that. It was obvious that little Alex was obviously a little more devious and Slytherin than Harry had given him credit for before. Draco smirked as Harry slowly reclined back against him and he wrapped his arm around the narrow waist playing idly with the hem of Harry's shirt.

"That boy amazes me sometimes. I didn't realise he could be so…Slytherin."

"A Malfoy to the core that one."

"Mhum." Harry hummed watching Alex curiously from his spot against Draco. After about five minutes of silent watching Harry kissed Draco's neck gently before settling down to take a small nap. He had been rather restless last night. The worry of the Dursleys' and the stress of the day had gotten to him and his dreams hadn't been completely pleasant. Since Voldemort's death at the other end of Harry's wand Harry had occasional flashbacks of the time and nightmares that haunted him but the ones of Voldemort were becoming few and far between six years on and he was just left with the normal nightmares that people had. Last night Harry had suffered through seeing Vernon pushing him head first into a bath only for the scene to change and Harry see Alex falling into the river. Not pleasant.

A few hours later they'd arrived in London and at Dudley Dursley's home. Sighing Harry helped his children out of the limo and he and his family walked up the small driveway towards the three bedroom house Dudley owned. The house was nothing like Privet Drive. It was bricked up halfway then the top half of the house had wooden beams making a 'v' shape on it and white on the rest of the walls. The garden was a little worse for wear and the grass could have used a good cutting. Dudley's Peugeot 306 stood on the driveway and also Vernon's car was there.

Ringing on the doorbell the family waited.

"Now remember, no magic and nothing special. We are muggles for today. We are not special people, just muggles. Got it?" Draco said to his children. The children nodded gloomily. Draco watched as Harry swallowed nervously but nodded anyway. The door swung open to reveal the large figure of Vernon Dursley.

"Oh, it's you. Well, don't just stand there! Come in. We were waiting in the lounge. You remember where that was right?"

"Of course we do." Draco drawled before ushering his family inside and past the gigantic figure. Draco absently noticed that Alex shivered when they passed Vernon.

In the lounge the family settled on the far sofa whilst Petunia, Vernon and Eloise sat with Eloise holding the new arrival and their older son Wayne sat on Petunia's lap. Dudley was sat in the only single chair there was and was looking proudly at his wife.

Over the years Dudley had lost lots of his fat and had become rather muscled though he still hadn't cleared up his slothful habits. Now he had muscle but also a beer belly. Eloise was slightly plump but not overly so and it wasn't because of her habits that she was her size but more because of her genetics and no amount of dieting had changed it for her. She had dark brown hair and shining blue eyes that could sometimes out shine Dumbledore's eyes though she was no witch.

"It's nice to see you all again." Eloise said smiling warmly at Harry and Draco. "How've you been?"

"We've been fine. And yourself?" Eloise smiled even wider at Draco's comment.

"Never better." She gestured to the new born. It had shocked them all when Eloise had accepted that Harry and Draco were wizards. Sure they never showed her what they were capable of because Vernon had threatened Harry that if he flaunted his freakiness and corrupted his daughter-in-law then there would be hell to pay. Harry, not one to take threats lightly, promised he would control himself and his family on the condition that Vernon was a little more tolerant of them because after all Draco and Harry had saved their lives.

"May I hold him?" Harry asked with an almost pleading look at the woman.

"I don't think…" Dudley's protest was cut off by Eloise's cheerful voice and grin.

"Of course you may. Just be careful of his head now…that's it careful." Harry took the baby from her carefully and elegantly. Cradling it with practised ease he went back to his seat by Draco who placed a hand on his knee and gave it a gently squeeze before taking one of the baby's small hands in his and softly whispering to he baby.

"What's his name?"

"Ricky. Ricky Andrew Dursley." Harry nodded before looking down at the baby. Ricky had bright blue eyes like his mother but a bald head. He wasn't the most beautiful baby Harry had ever seen after all his children inherited both Draco and his genes and the pair of them had been voted the most handsome wizards in the country. When their children had been born they were the most adorable in the country too and nothing could beat how beautiful they looked. Ricky had a chubby face but a small body and also seemed to have a tight grip on one of Draco's fingers. Draco shook the hand gently and the baby opened his mouth revealing a small tongue and lots of gums.

Kali on the floor let out a small sniff at being ignored in favour of the baby but then Wayne shuffled off of his grand mother's lap and over to her. Petunia tried to object but Wayne was already offering the girl his teddy bear. Kali gave the boy a searching look before taking the bear and cuddling him tight shoving a thumb in her mouth at the same time. Wayne grinned and clapped his hands in frond of him as he fell back onto his nappied behind.

Sebastian had stood up so he could see the baby and was gently stroking the baby's other hand whilst Alex climbed up onto the sofa next to Harry and was busy fiddling with Harry's lengthened black hair whilst looking at Ricky.

"Alex honey, it isn't polite to stand on furniture. Its bad manners. Stand on the floor and then you may see him."

"Okay Daddy." Alex said quietly at Draco's reprimand. Climbing back down Alex stood in front of Harry and Harry moved his arms forward so Alex could see the baby better. Alex screwed his nose up. "Why's he got no hair Papa?" Dudley and Vernon spluttered indignantly whilst Petunia pursed her lips. Eloise looked faintly amused though and smiled gently.

"Because he's only just been born Alex. He'll grow hair soon. When you were born you didn't have much hair but look how much you've got now!" Harry explained. Alex looked thoughtful as if trying to understand.

"But Papa," Sebastian cut in, "I remember when Kali was born and she had lots of hair!" Harry smiled before standing up and walking over to Eloise and handing her baby back. Ricky made a small sound that was distinctly like a whimper and his fingers caught hold of Harry's before Eloise pried the fingers off him. Harry sat back down and leaned back on the sofa. Sebastian walked over to Eloise to continue looking at the baby. Alex went too but he was still thinking.

"So some babies have lots of hair and some babies don't when they are born?"

"That's right."

"But they grow more hair later right?"

"Yes Alex." Harry smiled patiently and Draco leaned over to give Kali a different toy so she could give Wayne's teddy back to the two year old boy. Alex turned to look over at Harry and Draco with an expectant look.

"I like him. Can we have another baby?" Draco spluttered faintly at his son and Harry looked fairly gob smacked. Going red in the face Harry tried to smile weakly at Alex and succeeded a little bit.

"Why do you ask Alex?"

"Because then I can have another brother that I can help and play with and so can Kali and Seb. And I don't remember when Kali was a baby and I want to remember a baby brother!" Harry smiled again faintly as Draco continued to stare at his son.

"I don't know Alex. I'll think about it. Now, why don't you and Seb play with Kali and Wayne Hm?" Alex agreed but not very enthusiastically and they pulled out some of Wayne's muggle toys to play with. Sebastian and Alex weren't too impressed by the non-moving toys or the fact that they were toys for tiny children but they played anyway.

Draco and Dudley got into a rather heated but still quiet and calm-ish argument over business co-ordination which Vernon joined in with whilst Petunia excused herself so she could put her new grand child to bed after changing him. Eloise watched Harry as the raven haired man watched his children.

"So Harry, how's work for you? What is it you do again? With all the things I learn at play group I find I forget other things I'm afraid." Harry smiled gently at her. He'd always liked Eloise. She reminded him somewhat of Mrs Weasley. Her acceptance of any situation and her fondness for children along with her chirpiness was something that brought back very fond memories of the deceased woman.

"I help hunt down and keep track of wizard children in orphanages and in muggle or squib homes. Of course I haven't properly worked for eighteen months. Since Kalista was born I gave it all up."

"So you are a house husband now then?"

"Yeah, kind of. I will do what's asked of me but I love it at home with my family. At least when I'm at home, or out with them all, less people bother me about who I am. Draco doesn't mind me staying at home. The children can be a handful anyway."

"Tell me about it! Wayne still keeps me up all night. He doesn't seem to like the dark much and has to have his nightlight but even that isn't enough sometimes. It takes me ages to get him to sleep sometimes." Eloise sighed as she looked at the boy on the floor.

"Sebastian doesn't have a problem sleeping but sometimes Alex does. He gets nightmares and can't usually fall asleep unless Draco or I am there."

"How do you get him to sleep then? Sometimes mine or Dud's presence isn't enough for Wayne."

"Well, Alex seems to like us whispering lullabies or nursery rhymes into his ear. Stories are good too. They get a story before bed be it me reading them one or us all sitting down and watching a film. Kali's easy to put down. Just turn on the toys above her cot and she watches them till she falls asleep."

The rest of the trip was reasonably uneventful. At lunch time Vernon did them a barbeque and afterwards Eloise and Draco put Kali and Wayne down for their naps. Alex refused a nap but managed to fall asleep against his Papa anyway. Sebastian, after getting so bored that he nearly animated one of Wayne's toys, demanded to be given a story book. Harry happily drew it out of his bag and tried his best to ignore the fact that the pictures on the book moved around. Eloise was fascinated but let it go when she saw the almost panicked look Vernon and Dudley gave her.

"Oh for heavens sakes! You two are ridiculous. A bunch of wusses all of you. Magic is a wonderful thing and I imagine it's just like our technology. Wizards have magic and we have science now stop thinking those two are corrupting me or god help me Dudley you will be sleeping down here tonight!" Dudley had immediately turned away and Vernon gritted his teeth in annoyance. Eloise glared at them both whilst Harry tried to hide a smirk. Looking back at the wizards Eloise looked questioningly at them.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I'm really sorry Eloise but I always find it funny when someone threatens their spouse with a night outside the bedroom. The only other person I know that does it is Hermione." Eloise looked shocked.

"You mean you never threaten Draco or the other way around?" Draco snorted and looked away whilst Harry looked amused still and trying to fight down another laugh.

"If I kicked Draco out of the bedroom he'd just go find a different bedroom to sleep in. Besides that, he'd manage to sweet talk his way back into our bed before the day was over. It never takes him long."

"You must give in far too easily." Eloise scolded. Harry just smiled.

"His arguments are usually good ones though. 'I haven't seen you for five days and now you deny me my bed just because I called Ron a weasel' or 'Fine, sleep in that huge cold bed all by yourself then.' Or even 'I'm going back to Hogwarts for the weekend then, see you in a week'."

"You just give in too easily. Make him suffer if he annoys you." Eloise told Harry firmly. Draco chose that moment to step in and he gave Eloise a dangerous look.

"Don't give him ideas. Besides, just because he doesn't kick me out of the room doesn't mean he doesn't threaten me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. A week ago we fell out because of a fight I had with Mr Weasley and Harry threatened to turn my hair neon pink and turn all my robes into dresses." Harry gave a slight laugh at the shocked look on Eloise's face.

"Besides that, I happen to like having Draco sleeping next to me. I only get three nights of it in a week and it's often nice to be held." Eloise gave him a jealous look but there was s slight sadness in her eyes. Flicking her eyes over to Dudley to make sure he got the message she spoke in gently and longing tones.

"I know. I love to be held. It just makes you feel safe and loved, doesn't it Harry?" Eloise questioned. Harry nodded before turned to look at Draco. Draco smirked down at him before pulling Harry tightly against him and wrapping his arms around the slender man tightly. Eloise smiled fondly at the pair. Draco was still smirking and Harry was smiling softly whilst stroking Draco's hand. Eloise flicked her gaze to Dudley. The large young man smiled ruefully and rose out of his chair. Gesturing for Eloise to move down slightly Dudley sat next to her and then pulled her into his lap cuddling her gently.

Draco and Harry spent two more hours with the Dursleys' before deciding to leave. Once inside the limo Harry changed the scene to an outdoors field and let Kali, Alex and Seb run around. Draco ended up chasing Seb and Alex and shooting water from his wand at the pair whilst Kali and Harry played with Kali's ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warnings:** This is **SLASH** or YAOI depending on what you want to call it but there will be no really graphic scenes…I don't think. This is also Mpreg (has male pregnancy in it). It shall also have time travel in it. You have been told, don't go saying you haven't been warned.

**Warning 2:** In this chapter there will be some slight description but I kept it to a bare minimum so I think the warning and ratingI used on this story is still okay…I hope.

**Pairing: **DMHP also RWHG and some mention of SS/OC.

Chapter 3 – End of the Day.

By the time the family reached home the children were exhausted having used a lot of energy in the car on the way back home. Thankfully the house elves prepared a large dinner for them all and they sat down to eat as soon as they got back. After the meal of toad in the hole with boiled potatoes, carrots, peas and leaks the children were sent to bed. Since they had a late night last night and had to wake up slightly early today followed by a lot of exercise on the way home the children were exhausted and Harry put the boys to bed whilst Draco put Kali to bed.

Once the boys were fast asleep Harry and Draco watched over Kali until she fell away to dreams as well. Draco stood behind Harry with his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's hands over his. Harry was smiling as he watched over his daughter and Draco rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?" Harry whispered slowly.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hands by a fraction.

"You know what Alex said earlier about baby Ricky?"

"Yes…What about it?" Draco whispered drawing out the word and frowning slightly as he remembered.

"Um…" Harry hesitated before falling silent. Draco frowned a little more. Pulling his arms off of Harry he turned his husband around so he could look at him. Lowering his head in an attempt to catch the bright green eyes Draco urged Harry to continue.

"Harry, what is it?" Harry bit his lip and looked away from the silver eyes and over towards his sleeping daughter.

"Give me another one Draco." Harry finally said. Draco froze on the spot for a few seconds as his mind ran a mile a minute. Going over and quickly calculating whether they could afford it before realising that questioning their accounts was very stupid Draco lifted his hand to turn Harry's chin around. Searching the longing and pleading eyes Draco seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Why do you want more Harry?" Harry sighed and leaned all his weight onto one leg effectively loosing a centimetre or two of height.

"I love the ones we have Dray, you must believe that but when I held Ricky today I just really wanted another baby. And if what Alex said came from his heart, as it so often does, then a baby would be welcomed. I just really want another baby and we can afford it Draco and we would love it. And I don't mind all the messy jobs you hate doing, I'm happy to do them. Please Dray, I just really want one more. Please!"

Draco looked at the pleading face and eyes. He knew he'd give in and, if he was honest with himself, yes, another baby would be a welcomed addition. When he'd seen Ricky earlier it brought old memories to the surface. He remembered holding Kali after she'd just been born and Alex too. He also remembered holding Seb for the first time when Harry had fallen unconscious after labour. Of course they'd done a c-section because Harry was a man but still Harry was exhausted magically and physically from the exertion.

"What if there are complications like with Alexander?" Draco asked seriously.

"There is a one in a million chance of that happening Draco and you know it. Wizarding pregnancies are sound and have no complications because it'd magic that keeps the baby safe. We learnt our lesson with Alex, didn't we? With Kali I never went to Hogwarts so I couldn't be hit with a spell. And Alex only has a weak heart that's all, nothing horrific he just can't do as much stuff as other people can."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning forwards he rested his forehead against Harry's and released anther slow breath. After about a minute he opened his eyes and pulled away nodding.

"If that's what you really want love then I'd like another too. It would be a welcomed addition and I miss having a small baby to hold." Harry's smile could have out shone the stars and Draco moaned softly. Turning from the room Draco gently tugged Harry into their room and called a house elf to tell them that they were not to be disturbed that night. The house elf, Maisy, nodded happily before leaving.

Draco pulled Harry into a kiss before breaking away and tugging Harry's clothes off and throwing them to the floor. Removing his own clothes, with the help of wandless magic from Harry, Draco steered Harry to the bed and laid him down. Climbing on top of Harry Draco opened the raven haired man's legs and lay down between them taking note of both of their arousals. Reaching over Draco took his wand from the bedside table and held it with the tip pointing to Harry's abdomen.

"You sure?" He asked looking up at Harry with bright mercury eyes. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course, unless you wanted to carry it." Draco shook his head quickly causing Harry to laugh. With the tip of his wand Draco brushed the stick over the three very, very thin and barely noticeable scars on Harry's abdomen before placing the wand near to the right of Harry's abdomen and muttering a spell. Harry's stomach glowed red for a second before Draco muttered another spell and the glow changed to white.

"No contraception spells there now Harry." Harry grinned and slid his hand behind Draco's head pulling the blonde into a kiss. Licking the seam of Draco's lips gently Harry's tongue ventured in further when Draco allowed it. Kissing gently for a while Harry was caught off guard as a hand slid around to the small of his back before sliding lower. Gasping Harry tore away from the kiss and stared up at Draco wide eyed feeling very hot tingles over his skin. Draco looked down at him with slight confusion and curiosity. Harry offered him a kiss.

"It's been far too long." Harry stated and Draco's confusion faded away leaving only a smirk in place. Letting his hand drift lower he gently fingered the edge of Harry's entrance. As one finger carefully slipped in Harry briefly noticed that Draco had also managed to mutter a lubrication spell before fire spread over his body. Draco found his finger enclosed in tight heat and leaned down to give Harry a soul shattering kiss that left the black haired man breathless and dazed.

"Oh God, it's been far too long!" Harry gasped lifting his legs up higher and wrapping them around Draco's waist.

* * *

The following morning Draco woke to find Harry still fast asleep on the bed. Grinning like an idiot Draco placed a kiss on Harry's unresponsive lips before climbing out of bed and into the shower. Once out of the shower Draco noticed that Harry still wasn't awake yet. Checking the clock Draco saw it was ten o'clock. Knowing Harry would be mad if he didn't wake him up Draco reached out and gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"It's ten o'clock love. Better get up." Harry groaned on the bed and his eyes fluttered open. Looking blearily up at Draco Harry groaned again and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Don't wanna get up Draco. 'M tired!" Draco snickered and pulled the blankets back off of Harry's body. Harry let out an indignant squeak and threw his pillow at the blond who smirked. "Oh fine then, nasty Slytherin."

As Harry pushed himself to sit up straight Draco noticed him wince and immediately frowned in question.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sore you idiot!"

"Surely it hasn't been that long has it?" Harry gave Draco a pointed look and Draco felt properly ashamed.

"Try new year. The most we've done since then was go out to dinner, spend a few nights in front of the fire and I helped you with your potions. It's been a long time since we've had sex and that's even with the Saturday Nights is our night thing. Like I said last night, it's been far too long."

Draco sighed and walked over to Harry pulling the man to stand and giving him a hug and a brief kiss.

"I promise I'll make it up to you love. But, remember, I'm not as young as I used to be." Harry broke down laughing at that and ended up gripping his stomach for laughing so hard.

"Draco love, what you just said completely contradicts last night's performance." Draco grinned then smirked.

"Glad to know I'm up to par." Harry rolled his eyes but laughed all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

I hope that was okay...I actually have no-one to read my wor before I post it so you lot are the first people to see what I've written. I need feedback to see what needs changing and whether I'm still to write this. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Warnings:** Slash, mpreg, time travel in later chapters (like in the **next **chapter). Mention of a character's death (but since it was after a war what did you expect!)

Chapter 4 – The Fireplace.

Harry got dressed whilst Draco went downstairs to get his children fed. When Harry finally joined them all in the kitchen Kali giggled and the boys grinned as they saw the state Harry was in. Shirt un-tucked and hair messy Harry was walking into the kitchen slowly but grinning all the way.

"Papa looks silly." Alex offered when Draco sent him a questioning gaze. Smiling Draco stood up and walked to behind Harry's chair making Harry turn his head up to face him before the blonde leaned down and gave Harry a kiss.

"He may look silly, but he's still wonderful." Draco said smirking as the children shouted their agreement.

After breakfast was over and done with and the children cleaned and dressed, they were all in the lounge with Harry reading to Kali and Alex on the floor whilst Draco taught Seb the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell. Seb was getting the hang of it rather quickly and had successfully managed to levitate a flower so that it floated over to Kali. When Kali saw the flower she grabbed it and made Harry use that as a pointer as he read the words in the book. Draco laughed as Harry met with the demands but he didn't laugh for too long as Sebastian had turned his eye on the book case and was attempting to levitate one of the larger tomes from the very top of the case.

"Ah, Seb…perhaps we should leave that for…" Too late. Sebastian levitated the tome off the shelf but couldn't keep the spell up for long and dropped the tome. Luckily for Seb the tome fell onto the sofa before bouncing to the floor. Draco sighed before glaring weakly at the boy and reprimanding him. Just as Draco decided to help Seb with his reading skills a house elf 'pop'ed into the lounge.

"Masters Malfoy sirs…you is having a fire call." Harry lifted his head up to look at the elf dressed in a cleaned pink pillowcase. Harry had offered all the house elves clothes as a uniform for working for him but the elves had refused. Harry had finally gotten them to agree to wearing clean, expensive pillowcases so people could see their high class and their importance to their masters. After a lot of crying the house elves accepted the order from their gracious master Harry. Harry had then made them each pick their favourite colour and Maisy had chosen a soft baby pink pillow case.

"Who is it Maisy?"

"Maisy doesn't know Master Harry sir. Peppy just told me to get the masters."

"Okay Maisy, we are on our way. I take it the fire call is in my study?" The house elf nodded and poped back out of the lounge again. Harry and Draco shared a look before rising to their feet and helping the children to theirs. Holding hands with their children the adults walked into Draco's study.

The study was done up with a dark ebony wood but the room was far from dark. Windows covered one whole wall of the study and a balcony with steps led from the room into the gardens below. It had been a favourite hobby of Draco's and Harry's to go walking in the lavish gardens after Draco had a bad day at work or had been working for too long in his study. The large ebony desk had a small pile of parchment next to a platinum inkwell and a quill holder containing three large and wonderful quills. On the desk there was a large square surface in Slytherin green that provided a softer surface to write on. The room as large and decorated with a pastel green but with the sun shining through the windows so brightly the green seemed to have a bit more life to it rather than the watered down pastel colour it had been.

A black Marble fireplace stood opposite the window wall and in the fire was the face of the Minister for Magic Archimedes Fenrow. A house elf dressed in a navy pillowcase with a silver dragon on it was stood next to the fire with his hands clutched before him and his head bowed slightly towards his masters. Alex cried out in joy and ran towards the elf hugging him tightly and breaking the elf out of his subordinate stance.

"Peppy! You haven't come to see me in AGES Peppy! Don't you like me anymore?"

"Peppy is always liking Master Alex sir! Peppy has just been busy working on sir's playground outside." Alex grinned widely. In the back garden at the centre of a large maze was a huge playground complete with climbing frame and swings that often, at will, changed themselves to a different arrangement allowing hours of fun. The play ground had, however, suffered a bit of destruction when a wild dragon had escaped the clutches of wizards and flown over the Malfoys' home using the maze as its nest. Suffice to say the house elves had their work cut out for them with the clean up and repair of both maze and play ground.

"Archie! How nice to see you!" Harry said smiling graciously at the face in the fire. Kali pulled her hand free of Harry and went towards her brother and the house elf. Since she was only eighteen months old though she had mastered the art of standing and running but could only walk with her fathers help and she was still unable to stop on her own. Thus the little girl, who often refused to do things on her own, ran full force into Peppy and Alex and fell backwards onto her nappy padded bottom. Draco sighed whilst Sebastian snickered. Kali started whimpering.

"Never mind Kali honey, Loulou will make it better." Draco summoned Kali's favourite teddy bear to her and she wrapped her still chubby arms around it as her whimpering stopped. Louolou was a light coloured bear with the softest fir around. He was also the same size, if a little smaller, than Kali was allowing her arms to only reach around his neck as she clutched him. Sebastian went over and sat behind his sister with his legs to either side of her and cuddled her cooing in baby talk to the girl as she replied with muffled nonsense words. Alex had already dragged Pappy over onto the spare chair in the lounge and they were talking animatedly leaving Draco and Harry free to talk to the minister.

"Good morning Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. I'm sorry for calling so unexpected however something has come up and I was wondering whether you could come to the ministry."

"Why? What's going on?"

"A death eater has requested a trial with the use of Vertaserum and the court is having difficulty silencing his demands." Harry tensed before turning away from the minister and hiding his face in Draco's shoulder. He hated being reminded of the war. Draco wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's waist before addressing the minister.

"Archie, when is the trial? What is needed of us?"

"The trial is today since the death eater was going to be submitted to the Kiss by Dementors tomorrow. What I need from you is confirmation of the crimes against the death eater and for you to be a witness."

"Who is the death eater?"

"Theodore Nott." Draco closed his eyes in regret and Harry cringed against Draco. Theodore Nott had killed Ginny Weasley in the war and both Harry and Draco had been helpless to stop it having been otherwise occupied with Voldemort and Belatrix LeStrange respectively.

"Very well, I shall do this but Harry shan't. And this will be the last time we try against a death eater. We have both washed our hands of the war and do not like being dragged back into this." Draco said glaring at the Minister. Harry looked over and met the Minister's gaze from his position against Draco.

"When we washed our hands of the war we got signed confirmation from Fudge that we would not be disturbed or hounded in any way relating to the war and the loss of our friends, family and comrades. Since the signing of the demands we have been called upon eleven times and each of those cases was to either speak of a warrior's innocence or condemn yet another man to death. This is the last time we shall help the ministry, after today we shall vehemently refuse to offer any more assistance. We like you Archie, you are a wonderful friend and I'm sure that the courts have coerced you into getting hold of us so we shall hold no grudge. However you are the Minister for Magic and if you do not respect our privacy then our friendship will be forfeited and you shall lose not only a lot of money but a lot of power. I don't like making threats Archie but when I do they are serious. This is the last time we help out, do you understand?"

The minister nodded hastily. It was well known that Harry had a nasty temper and that he was beyond normal imagination of the word 'powerful'. Draco Malfoy, being bonded to Harry, was also feared due to his large magical ability and his power. Sure, both men were lovely to speak to and know and they were very generous friends and allies. Sure, Draco came across as cold half the time but the other half the time he isn't on his own and Harry of Draco's children brought out the softer side of Draco Malfoy. Since the Malfoys, or the Potter-Malfoys were so powerful and the richest wizards in the country, as well as the most respected, it wouldn't do for the ministry to loose the favour of the family.

"I understand Harry, Draco." Archimedes said falling back into the informal tones he liked using in front of the pair. Archie had become good friends with the pair when he came in to office. Apparently Harry agreed with all his ideals and corrected the ideals that were less appealing. Harry and Draco's help had given Archie the chance to bring the Ministry back onto its feet and with it the Wizarding world. They were now enjoying a wonderful peace and, whilst there were small pockets of resistance to this peace, everyone, dark and light alike, were enjoying the prosperous times. "I am sorry to have to have dragged you into this. Make no mistake, I shall be making sure you will not be called on for 'old' business."

The pair nodded and Harry turned and entwined his fingers with Draco's.

"Thank you Archie. Anyway, on a brighter note, you are invited over for dinner sometime. It's been a while since we've had you over. I don't believe we've seen you since New year?" Draco frowned in thought.

"What happened to distract us from the important things after New Year? We seem to have missed a lot in three months!" Harry blushed and smacked Draco on the arm but Draco was seriously trying to figure out what it was that had happened.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked having obviously missed Harry's blush. Draco smirked and went to answer but received another smack from Harry.

"Oi! Domestic abuse!"

"Shut up Draco. It was needed. You will not go spouting off our private business to Archie!" Archie raised an eyebrow and Draco looked curiously at Harry who had taken to blushing again. God, he felt so weak sometimes. He just blamed it on being around children most of the time and having their innocence and naivety catching onto him. There was silence for a while as Draco stared at Harry who stared at the floor and Archie tried to understand what was going on. Eventually Archie's eyes settled on Sebastian who was watching with a similar frown to the one Draco was wearing.

"Daddy?"

"Hang on a minute Bastian. I'm trying to think."

"But Daddy! Since the New Year Party Minnie has made you stay at Hogwarts during the week to help." Draco snapped his head to his son in shock before understanding bloomed inside him.

"I'm going to kill Minerva!" Draco growled before walking over to his son and giving him a quick squeeze and a hair ruffling. "You are a genius Seb. You take so much after me!" Draco ignored Harry's snort but from the look on Harry's face he had finally understood what was going on.

"Well, perhaps you'll excuse us then Archie. We'll all be at the ministry…when did you need us by?"

"Can you be here for five?"

"Certainly. I'd better call Luna and see if she doesn't mind the four of us staying with her whilst Draco is in court. Bye bye Archie. See you later."

"Bye Harry, Draco." Draco nodded then looked over at his children.

"Kids, say goodbye to Uncle Archie." Kali turned to look at the head and lifted up a chubby arm waving her hand up and down because her other thumb was restricting her speech since she was sucking on it.

"Bye Uncle Archie!" Yelled Alex across the room.

"Bye Uncle." Seb said with a small smile.

"Goodbye." And Archie disappeared from the fire. When he was gone Harry threw some floo into the fire and called out in a clear voice.

"Luna Lovegood, Department of Ministries!" As Harry started talking, a conversation that didn't interest the others in the room Draco asked Peppy to take the children back to the lounge whilst he made a fire call of his own. Peppy agreed and Draco walked off into Harry's study on the opposite side of the Grand staircase. Walking into the brightly decorated study with numerous books and a lavish carpet Draco kneeled down in front of the white marble fireplace.

Everything in Harry's study was light and bright. There were no dark colours at all. The walls were decorated with gold and white whilst the floor had a rich light red carpet on it. As was the same with Draco's study there were windows down one wall but in Harry's study the windows were behind the desk and the fireplace was opposite the desk and right next to the door.

"Minerva McGonagall's Office, Headmistress of Hogwarts School." Draco called as he threw the floo powder into the fire place. Green flames popped up and Draco put his face into them.

"Mister Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco scowled at the woman who was slowly reclining into a blue chair opposite the fire.

"Minerva, do you realise that since New Year I've missed out on an awful lot at home because of my extra duties at school?" Minerva frowned in question.

"What ever do you mean?"

"I mean that it has been a very long time since Harry and I actually discussed the matter of our children or actually decided on having any more. I also mean that it's just been drawn to my attention that school has kept me so busy that I've hardly had any social arrangements at my manor and haven't had a social gathering of all my friends since New Year."

"I don't see how this is my problem Mister Malfoy." Draco sneered, his cold and dangerous side showing through once again.

"Are you aware Minerva that I am the only teacher at Hogwarts with a family outside its walls that has to stay there during the week. Hermione goes home every day and, might I add, so does Severus now that he's finally gotten married. I want to be allowed home during the week. It has only been this year that you've made me stay and I don't like it."

"Well, I assure you that you are only staying because Harry is quite able to handle your three children on his own for a while. Kalista is getting older and doesn't require as much attention and Hogwarts does need its head of Slytherin."

"Very well Minerva, I shall grant you that. Hogwarts does need a head of Slytherin but I am available to be on call through the floo should it be required. And, my dear Minerva, who said I only had three children?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Harry and I are trying for another." Draco then left the fireplace with an evil smirk on his face."Now, on mondayI hope you and I can come to some sort of agreement on how to proceed. I need more time at home Minerva and one way or another I shall get what I want." Draco cut off the connection leaving a stunned and slightly angry Minerva in his wake. He'd set the ball rolling and he'd follow up on his demands another time. For now though he wondered about getting his husband upstairs once again and letting the house elves taking care of the children...

* * *

That's it, that's all I have for now. Please review. Should I continue or not? If I do continue then there will be time travel in the next chapter, if I don't continue I'll leave it there and change the summary. It's up to you.

Gemxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own!**

**Warnings: Slash, marriage, mpreg, time travel...I think that's it isn't it!**

**Notes: **Okay, I finally got to the time travel part of this chapter. My eyes are so tired though! Chlorine then hours infront of a computer does nothing for eyes. Anyway, here you are. I don't hink I'll be doing another chapter for a while because the next few chapters have lots of arguments in and I can't have arguments in real life so I dunno how I'm gonna wtie one. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

The fireplace in the ministry flared into life and out stepped Draco Malfoy looking as noble and as righteous as was expected of the Malfoy in public. Stepping clear of the fire with a slight scowl as people turned to watch him Draco watched and waited for the fireplace to flair into life again whilst absently casting a cleaning spell on his expensive black dress robes with silver trims.

The fire flared up again Sebastian stepped out wearing smart blue dress robes that had a similar silver trim to his father's robes. The next person to step out of the fireplace was little Alex who coughed noticeably as he stepped clear of the fire. Draco immediately knelt down and Alex stood in front of him. Running a concerned hand through Alex's hair. Alex smiled slightly before giving one more cough and Draco helped him straighten out his red dress robes.

Finally the fire glowed green again and Harry stepped out holding Kalista firmly on his hip. Once free of the floo Harry stepped quickly to his husband and handed over Kalista before rubbing his hands over his face.

"God I hate floo."

"I know, but at least you don't fall over any more." Draco supplied straightening out and cleaning Kalista's green robes. Harry shrugged and waved his hand effectively getting rid of any soot on his black robes. The only difference between Harry and Draco's robes was that Harry's were slightly less formal. They were the same make and same design but Harry's were easy to get out of and less of a fuss whilst Draco's robes were impressive and complex. Harry, when he and Draco first married, refused to buy or wear anything that wasn't comfortable and that meant anything too complex as well since if it was hard to put on it was hard to get off and if Harry couldn't get out of it he wasn't comfortable.

"Are we all set?"

"Yes Papa."

"Yup!"

"I believe so Harry. Had we better go and find Luna?" Harry nodded to Draco and offered his arms to take Kali from the blonde. Draco shook his head and kissed Kali on the cheek. Harry gave Draco an understanding nod of the head and offered his hands to Alex and Seb.

The family walked through the ministry completely ignoring anyone staring at them and only offering slight smiles and greetings here and there to the people they knew and who offered their greetings first. Harry and Draco knew they were very popular, though 'very' was an understatement, but they didn't like the fame so much. Well, Draco liked being the centre of attention but Harry didn't and never had. Alex took after Harry and didn't like being stared at. Sebastian held his head high and looked a few years older than his six years as he walked down the corridors holding his Papa's hand. Seb didn't like the attention but since he was in his best clothes and next to his family he was safe and there was no harm in being better than most now. Kali didn't care either way. If people were looking at her she would have more people to play with but if they weren't then she'd play with her Papa and Dada.

Eventually the family reached the department of mysteries and knocked on the door. Immediately the doors were flung open and Luna stood there with a dreamy smile on her face. Her dirty blonde hair was cut a bit shorter now and only reached her elbows though she kept it pulled back into a messy braid. Nothing much had changed though from their Hogwarts days. Luna was still as loony as ever though now she had an excuse since she worked in the Department of Mysteries.

"Afternoon Luna." Harry greeted with a warm smile releasing his son's hands to hug the woman before him. Luna hugged back as her eyes glittered.

"Afternoon Harry. Come in, come in. I just must show you the Reengolus fur I've just got in. Come, come!" Luna gripped Harry's wrist and dragged him inside. Harry laughed and pulled free of her grip.

"Perhaps something less dirty than the Reengolus hair Luna? You promised to help me baby sit." Luna frowned then seemed to notice Harry's children and Draco still in the doorway.

"Oh! Oh yes, how silly. I forgot. Come on then, we can go look at the World globe and if you touch a country the globe will light up and let you see what's happening. I've also got some talking horses in the back somewhere but they're a bit smelly." Sebastian and Alex looked very excited and turned large eyes up at their Dad. Draco smirked but nodded and the boys ran inside. Harry smiled faintly before reaching to take Kali off Draco once more. Once Kali was settled in his arms Harry leaned up and kissed Draco lightly.

"Don't think about it love. So long as you tell the truth everything will be fine and it's the last one, Archie said so." Draco growled and hugged both Harry and Kali. Kali squealed as she suddenly found herself squashed between her parents.

"The last time was supposed to be the last time." Draco sneered releasing Kali and Harry. The raven haired man nodded and looked away.

"Be careful though okay? Just tell your piece and leave. We'll be right here waiting."

"You'd better be." Draco said kissing Harry gently but keeping their lips pressed together a little longer than normal for a brief kiss. Harry pulled away and smiled before pecking Draco sharply and stepping backwards.

"Say bye bye and love you to Daddy Kali." Harry told the little girl Kali raised her hand and waved it.

"Wuv you!" She said grinning widely. Draco nodded and smiled.

"See you soon Angel." Draco then turned and left. Harry and Kali watched him until he'd turned the corner before Harry sighed and walked into the department to find Luna and his sons.

"Lets go find Bastian and Alex and Auntie Luna shall we Kali?"

"Auntie Loony!" Kali giggled and bounced in Harry's arms. Harry grinned at her and swung her around making her squeal.

"That's right, Auntie Loony."

Two hours later Harry and Luna were having a small conversation about Luna's family whilst all three of the children were playing with various toys Harry had conjured for them. Luna had married not very long ago to a pureblood named Sven who had gone to Durmstrang. Luna had, of course, made sure that Sven wasn't a death eater and he had passed the test when he helped with the defeat of the death eaters all those years ago.

"We plan to have children soon…I want a girl first."

"And if you have a boy?"

"Then Sven will be happy and I'll make him give me a girl." Luna said with a bright smile all signs of her dreaminess gone. "what about you? Are you stopping at three children?"

"I uh…" Harry could feel his cheeks heating up slightly though his smile was rapidly growing into a grin. "No, we're going to have another."

"Thought so. Will you stop at four then?"

"Uh, I hadn't thought about it. Maybe? Maybe not." Harry was then drawn from the conversation by a loud shrill cry from his daughter. Kali was running along the ground with a large grin on her face and her arms flapping up and down. Harry grinned in spit of himself but as his eyes saw that Kali had no way to stop he made to slowly get up in case she started crying.

That was when Harry noticed where she was headed. A huge golden curtain was hanging from the ceiling to the ground and a magical contraption was slowly making more of the glowing, silky fabric. Harry felt his heart beat stop and he froze to the spot. Just as Kali toppled forwards towards the fabric after tripping over her feet Harry snapped out of his frozen state.

"KALI!" He yelled in terror. Running forwards Harry only just missed his daughter as she fell forwards and through the curtain. Unthinking Harry dove through it after her as they both disappeared from the Department of Mysteries.

Alex looked at Seb before jumping to his feet and running after his Papa with Sebastian not that far behind him.

"PAPA! PAPA come back." The boys ran straight into the curtain as Draco came into the room. Draco yelled as he saw his sons disappear and lunged forwards. Knocking several tables out of the way and unmindful of the state of the things that fell off them Draco ran into the curtain completely intent on following his boys to what ever was in the curtain.

In the department Luna slowly got to her feet with that same dreamy smile on her face.

"I don't think Draco will be going to work tomorrow…better tell Minerva…" Luna then turned and left the room to find a fireplace and some floo powder.

Kali continued falling forwards and hit the ground with a muffled cry. Bumping her forehead on the hard, cold stone floor Kali lay there shocked for a moment before crying out loudly. Her loud screams and cries filled the air of the great hall and had everyone up on their feet looking for the source of the racket. Eyes landed on the little girl right before a man with raven hair appeared out of mid air mid run. The man stopped abruptly when he saw the little girl before swooping down and pulling her into his arms.

"Kali! Shh shh Kali. Shh." The man soothed cradling the girl to him. Kali continued crying loudly and the man with bright green eyes held her closely to him as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"PAPA!" A child's voice filled the air and the hall was in shock once more as a tiny blonde and a taller raven haired boy appeared. The two ran headfirst into the man and fell backwards. The blonde fell to the floor whilst the raven haired boy merely stumbled. The man looked down at them with eyes full of astonishment and no little amount of fear.

"Alex…Seb…" The man breathed wide eyed. Before the man could do anything about his son's states another man appeared out of nowhere. The tall blonde appeared and immediately stopped running as he took in his surroundings before his eyes landed on the raven haired man and the children.

"You…!" The man cried before lunging forwards and pulling the blond haired boy from the floor and into a tight hug whilst his other arm wrapped around the small raven haired little boy and roughly pulled him into his side.

The two men stared at each other with wide eyes as they hugged their children to them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Bellowed an aged man from the raised platform at the far end of the hall. The group of new arrivals snapped their gazes over to the man who was standing with his wand levelled ad them and power literally swirling inside crystal blue eyes.

Kali took one look at the man before screaming loudly again and hiding her face in her Papa's neck gripping him tightly. The man winced and tried to pry her fingers off from where they were digging into his skin. The little blonde boy cried out in fear and gripped the other man's leg whilst the raven haired boy gripped the man's arm that was wrapped protectively and firmly around him.

"Who are you and what do you want here!" The aged, or rather ancient, man shouted loudly and clearly. The two adults looked back at him and saw nearly a whole hallfull of people staring at them with wands raised. The raven haired man with bright green eyes frowned as he looked at the man.

"Albus?" He said in wonder. The aged man didn't falter and kept his wand level though he did get a strange look on his face.

"What are your names? State your business." He said again. The raven haired man ignored him.

"Albus is that really you?" The man glanced over at the blonde man stood next to him. "It can't be him can it?" The blond stared for a few seconds more before flicking his eyes to the other occupance of the room. His silver eyes met a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a girl with flaming red hair and he blinked before looking back at his companion.

"I think it is..."

"But Albus is dead…"

"Yes and so is Ginny Weasley." The blond flicked his head in the direction he had seen the red head in before. The raven haired man blinked and looked that way. Upon seeing the girl his eyes welled up. Stunners flew warningly past the group and the children cried out in fear once more and started crying this time all of them sobbing loudly and clinging on fo their parents for safety. The blonde man turned his now icy silver eyes to Albus and he glared.

"Be careful where you shoot those things old man!" Draco snarled.

"State your name and business!" The old man bellowed once more. The children screamed out loader and Harry and Draco cringed at the volume. Draco still managed to glare at Albus though.

"Don't yell at us! They are frightened enough already!" Albus was about to open his mouth again when Harry cut in.

"Albus! Stop it! You are scaring them!" Harry cried rubbing his daughters back to get her to calm down. Albus stared at him and he frowned slightly. Draco chose to ignore him and bent down to pull his boys up into his arms thanking Marlin that he was strong enough to hold each child with one arm.

"Come on boys, everything's fine. These people are just a little worried and scared so you have to calm down okay." Sebastian nodded but still clung to Draco and Alex just let out a whimper na buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Harry, I think we need to get out of here." The blonde said looking at the raven haired man. Harry turned to him and nodded.

"But where is here?" He asked. Another warning shot was fired and Harry spun around turning to glare at Severus Snape who had fired the shot.

"State your names and your business here or find yourselves being dragged into Azkaban!" He snarled. Draco stepped forwards putting himself before Harry and sneered at the man. Lowering his boys to the floor Draco stood up straight and met Severus' eyes.

"Very well Godfather." Draco drawled with anger dancing in his eyes.

"Draco don't…" Harry whispered urgently. Draco turned his head and looked at him.

"He asked for it Harry and he is threatening my children. No-one threatens me without the proper need for it and Severus has no reason to do so however I will answer his questions as at the moment there is nothing else we can do." Kali whimpered but Harry nodded bouncing up and down gently to sooth the girl. Draco turned back to the black haired and eyed man.

"My name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy and these are my children Sebastian Lucius, Alexander James and Kalista Narcissa. And this…" Draco gestured at Harry "my husband Harry James Potter Malfoy."

Gasps filled the hall followed by deathly silence. Harry slowly moved forwards and reached his hand out to touch Draco's that was now wrapped around Sebastian again. Harry also flicked his hair back revealing what was left of his famous lightning bolt scar. For those who could see the scar the truth couldn't really be denied.

* * *

Am thinking about putting up another story this time a Charmed Harry Potter Cross over...I already have loads of it on my comp I just need to rewrite it because I don't want Harry to be so weak all the time (though I do like shy Harry). May not update for a while because of this.

Also, I have exams coming up and am meeting up with a friend to cowrite a story. It's a lovely idea her story I hope she'll put it up on this site. If she does you are all gonna have to read it.

Please review...tell me if it's good or rubbish and what I should change...need sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own!**

**Warnings: Slash, marriage, mpreg, time travel...I think that's it isn't it!**

Hi, I'm sorry I've been so long without updating. In my defence there has been quite a lot going on. Against the defence I haven't been attempting to write because I've been reading in all my spare time. I do have another story though and an idea forfive more. three of which I won't be putting up, one of which hasn't got any further than a vague idea the the fifth one I need permission off another writter for. Read my other stories? Pwease?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"So let me get this straight." Harry and Draco turned to look at the younger Draco who had just spoken. They'd all gone to Dumbledore's office where the old man had conjured a large sofa for the family to sit on. Harry and Draco were sat to either side of Sebastian and Draco was holding Kali whilst Harry was cuddling a sleeping Alex who'd not been able to stay awake due to stress.

The younger Harry and Draco were sat on two chairs at opposite sides of the room and Dumbledore was sat behind his desk. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were stood around the room also accompanied by Poppy Pomfrey.

"Basically, you are twenty nine and you married when you were twenty and had three kids." Draco said trying to clear everything up in his mind.

"That's right." The older Draco said nodding his head patiently. Younger Draco leaned back in his chair and scowled.

"As if I would ever marry Potter." Older Harry and Draco exchanged smirks before the older Harry retorted.

"That's what I said before about marrying Draco. Shocking how things turn out huh?" Harry turned his attention to the little boy in his lap and stroked the boys hair briefly before meeting the Headmaster's gaze.

"There was a golden veil you said?"

"Yes sir, in the Department f Mysteries. A gold veil that seemed to be making itself."

"Hm. I'm afraid our knowledge of the department of ministries is very limited and the only veil I know of is…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the younger Harry who'd slumped in his chair.

"A big black veil with voices." Both Harry's shuddered visibly causing everyone's attention to be drawn to them.

"Don't worry love, it's gone now. All over, all forgiven." The older Draco muttered quietly to his husband. Harry met the silver eyes and nodded mutely. Draco gave him a small smile and Sebastian leaned into his Papa and hugged the man. Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around the boy holding him close. Everyone in the room watched the tender gesture then watched as the older Harry turned to the younger one.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything works out in the end."

"How can you say that! Don't even TRY and say anything else." The younger Harry raged. The older one smiled sadly.

"I've been there and I've done it remember? I'm not telling you it's okay but things have a way of working out."

There was silence until the teachers started trying to pry information out of the family. Harry and Draco adamantly refused to give away anymore information saying they'd given away too much already and they didn't want to change what was going to happen.

"If we are back in time then we can't risk changing everything. We are happy as we are, if we change things too much now then who knows what will happen. We won't give you any information and just so you know, Verituserum won't work on either of us or our children. Potions are wonderful things aren't they Harry?"

"They are yes but I still like spells better." Draco nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. Kali in his lap had apparently fallen asleep too following Alex's example. Eventually Dumbledore decided to have Poppy run a few quick tests to check their identities before sending them to an apartment usually used for guests from the ministry. Draco saw the irony immediately and smirked at the twinkling blue eyed man. Dumbledore also, on the way out, suggested they take the younger Harry and Draco with them. The younger ones had refused but Dumbledore ordered them to do it so they went along refusing to talk to each other along the way.

"Hey cheer up." Harry asked his younger double.

"I'm fine just everything is confusing. And I refuse to believe I married Malfoy! I mean, it's Malfoy! He's a git!" Harry laughed at his younger self's words.

"Git or no git I still love him. Of course, he changed a lot over the years."

"He's a Death Eater! He can't possibly change. He'll always be sarcastic, rude, obnoxious and self righteous."

"You're wrong. He's not a death eater but he is all the other things when he wants his own way. Draco, however, can also be charming, intelligent, polite, sarcastic and protective. Don't always look for the bad, try and see some good too."

"Well I can't see any of those things in Malfoy and I don't really want to try." The older Harry shrugged and shifted the weight in his arms. Alex may be small but sometimes he could weigh a ton.

"Well, if I'm ever annoyed at him for his not so wonderful qualities then I'm always grateful he gave me three beautiful children, my family." Both Harry's shared a small smile.

"They are brilliant. I always wanted a family." Emerald eyes met emerald.

"I know." Their smiles faded and they just looked at each other before the younger Harry nodded his understanding ant they moved to continue walking for a bit. The older Harry moaned softly. "Would you mind taking Alex for a bit? He's getting kind of heavy and I think Sebastian is getting lonely."

"Uh…." The younger Harry didn't even get the chance to protest as a still sleeping Alex was handed over to him gently. Alex's head was moved to rest on the teenager's shoulder and his back and knees were supported by Harry's arms. The older Harry smiled and kissed his son's head before turning around and wrapping an arm around his oldest son's shoulders. Sebastian looked up at him with surprise written all over his face. Seb's papa just smiled gently and knelt down indicating for Seb to get on his back. Seb grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his arms around Harry's back crossing his small ankles around Harry's stomach.

"Come on little master, lets get you to the rooms shall we. And no more frowning love, I want smiles."

"But Papa, they look like you and Daddy. I don't get it." Harry sighed and bounced Seb up a little higher on his back.

"Don't worry honey, Daddy and I will explain everything a bit later. For now we could all do with a rest. Today has been a horrible day." Seb nodded and both Harry's shared a look. They kept on walking towards the portrait Dumbledore had told them the password to.

The portrait was one of a woman combing her hair next to a lake. Her golden hair reached to her waist at least and she wore white robes that shone brightly in the sun of the portrait. She smiled with kind blue eyes.

"My, my, aren't you the handsome fellows. You do look a little tired though. Do you happen to have my password?" The older Draco smiled charmingly.

"Of course Madam. Amplexus Familia." She smiled happily and set down her comb briefly.

"Yes, and you are one aren't you." Draco and Harry, the older two, smiled gently.

"Yes we are, except for those two." Draco gestured at his younger self and his husband's younger self. "But I'm sure they'll come around."

"Quite." The woman gave a little hand wave and the portrait opened. The group walked inside and took in their surroundings.

The family observed that this room was just like Harry's study at home. There was so much light in here and a wonderful view out of the windows. The walls were done in white and gold patterns and the floor was a thick blue carpet that was the same except for the colour as the one in Harry's study at home. The sofas were the same light blue as the carpet, if a few shades lighter, and they looked brand new though not exactly top of the market. There was a white rug on the floor and Draco noted would have to go since the children would only get it dirty. There was a white marble fireplace opposite the large windows. There was no balcony but there was a great view of the grounds.

There was also a set of stairs to one side of the room that lead up to where Draco could see three doors. He guessed those were the bedrooms. Dumbledore had said there were big rooms in this apartment and that one was the master bedroom fit with a large double bed and an en suit thilst the other two bedrooms were for the occupants to manage. Draco mildly wondered whether they'd be forced to share this apartment with the younger Draco and Harry. It would certainly teach them to calm down though that would mean that all three children would have to share a room which had both good aspects and bad.

"Wow, it looks exactly like my study." Harry said allowing Seb to get off his back. His husband put Kali on the floor too since the girl had woken up and was wiggling in his hold. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips an dpulled his husband against his chest so Harry's back was against his chest.

"I wonder if this is where you got your inspiration from…I'm guessing this happened to us at some point." In his arms Harry turned around.

"Don't Draco, it's far too confusing to think about. Though, I think you might be right."

"Excuse me, but what are you going on about exactly?" Asked Draco's teenage self. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed his husband's cheek before breaking free of the embrace and taking Alex from his teenage self.

"Never you mind." Draco said before ignoring the glaring teen and walking over to the nearby table where there was a glass full of flowers. "Seb, Kali, come here."

"Yes Daddy?" Draco absently rubbed his son's hair as he tipped the flowers onto the table glad that the glass was only filled with flower heads not their stalks and not water.

"Pick three each, any colour, and I'll make you a toy okay?"

"YAY!" The pair quickly fussed over what three flowers they'd use. Draco left them to it knowing they'd take a while and went to sit on the sofa next to the teenage Harry. Teenage Draco was near a wall and was glaring at everyone in the room looking very moody. Draco's husband was talking to a drowsy Alex who eventually woke up enough to to get Draco three flowers. Surprisingly it was Alex who was the first to come back then the other two came over to Draco. The blonde man drew out his wand and turned Alex's flowers into a small teddy, a toy snitch that his husband quickly charmed to fly around and a blue ball. Kali got a teddy too and a cuddly toy kitten that Harry also charmed to move around along with a picture of a flower that undid itself and Kali had to put back together. Seb got a large puzzle that was made out of two flowers and car that moved around.

Once the children were entertained the adults got into a tense conversation. It was decided that the teenagers would be called by their last names whilst the adults would be Harry and Draco. Trying to stay on safe topics the adults asked how school was like for them at the moment.

"Not too bad. We have Snape as our Defense teacher though. I usually like defence. At least we are learning real spells and real defence now though. Anything is better than last year it's just Snape is always in such a rotten mood." Potter whined softly.

"Don't worry, Severus relaxes in a few years. We learn to get along." Harry said with a smile. Potter looked up with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"You mean he finally gets it into his thick head that I am not my father?"

"Yes. He is rather a stubborn git isn't he!"

"Hey!" Malfoy protested storming across the room and glaring at Harry and Potter. "That's my Godfather you are talking about, watch your mouths." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I did realise that Malfoy, I did marry Draco after all. However, even you have got to admit that Severus is very stubborn. Once he has an idea in his head very little can deter him from it."

"Fine, I concede but if you tell anyone I agree with you I'll hex you."

"You will not!" Draco said narrowing his eyes at the teenager. "Nobody will be hexing Harry. If they do and I hear about it that person's life shall not be pleasant."

"Really." Malfoy sneered. "And why would that be?"

"Because we are trying for our forth and I shall not stand for Harry being harmed in anyway." Malfoy frowned obviously trying to think of what Draco was referring to. Surprisingly it was Potter who got it first. He blushed a brilliant red colour and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"You…your pregnant?" Potter stuttered making Malfoy stare at him before staring, gaping like a fish, at Harry and Draco. Harry merely smiled gently and Draco smirked obviously amused at the reaction even though he didn't like the thought of having ever gaped like a fish.

"No, not yet I don't think. But hopefully I shall be soon."

"H-how!" Potter asked again looking horrified but intrigued at the same time. Malfoy broke out of his shock and scoffed at Potter.

"Don't you know anything Potter? Wizards can get pregnant if both parties are powerful enough. I believe two women can reproduce too though it's a lot harder to do." Potter stared at Malfoy unashamed at his shocked look. Malfoy glared at him before he frowned. "Did you really not know that?"

"No Malfoy. I've never heard of two men reproducing before. I've lived in the muggle world all my life if you remember. I only found out about magic when I was eleven! Bloody hell, magic is strange."

"Strange but handy." Harry said grinning at the teen who nodded back.

"So how exactly…Actually, never mind it's probably best I don't know. I'll probably pass out at the thought." Malfoy nodded his head whilst the two adults shared amused looks. "So, how exactly did you get together?"

"Um…" Harry started frowning gently. "It was at school actually. Don't' remember why or how to be perfectly honest I just remember that one day we were enemies and the next thing we could hold a few minute long conversations that then turned into conversations lasting hours. I remember little pieces of it like our first kiss and the first time we slept together but other than that there are big gaps and I just remember knowing stuff."

"I remember those same things like the conversations, the closer contact, kisses then falling in love. I also remember thinking I didn't need a family or anyone then going on to thinking I wanted a big family I could love. Just little things but it was safe to say we were together."

"Well I guess that you are just missing the part where you remember yourselves huh? It makes sense after all but I really don't see me and Malfoy getting together. I mean the Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Golden Boy? Somehow I don't see it. That and he's a death eater."

"I am not a death eater Potter! Don't you dare even insinuate I am. I do not have any will to kneel on the floor and kiss some half-blood's robes. I will not be a dog following his master."

"Shame, you made such a lovely ferret." Malfoy scowled darkly and drew out his wand just as Potter drew out his. They were just about to start cursing when laughter broke their angry glares. Looking over the two teenagers saw Draco staring at Harry with amusement dancing in his silver eyes. Harry was laughing hard and made no attempt to hide it. He held his stomach slightly as he laughed and eventually resorted to wiping tears from his eyes.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Malfoy asked with another scowl.

"N-n-nothing. C-carry on." Harry laughed before eventually hiding his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled in amusement and looked up at the teenagers with sparkling eyes. He softly petted Harry's hair as the other man continued to laugh.

"Bloody idiot." Malfoy muttered darkly and turned to leave only to turn back as his olderself looked away. Draco lifted Harry's chin and watched as his love got his laughter under control. With a smirk he leaned in and kissed Harry who grinned happily into the kiss.

The kiss was only brief but it was enough for both Malfoy and Potter to see something. Malfoy stopped scowling and frowned whilst Potter turned away and excused himself. He walked out of the portrait wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging himself. There was a lot of love between Harry and Draco.

Malfoy didn't stay long after Potter had left. He stayed just long enough to play a game of chess with Draco before Harry had said he'd better go to bed since it was getting late. Draco and Harry explained to their children what they knew to be going on and they also cast secrecy spells on the children to stop anyone seeing their memories of their home life. The children didn't mind the spell, after all their parents used it when they went to press conferences so that any of the reporters who knew legillimence (despite it being a hard thing to learn) couldn't get information from the children.

Once the three children understood what was going on, or roughly understood it, Draco and Haryr tucked them into bed and shut the door. Going into their bedroom that was decorated in black and white the pair stripped off. They had no clothes to change into but they figured it wouldn't matter since their children wouldn't be leaving their room. Harry turned off the light in the room with a wave of his hand but neither man fell asleep.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would still be safe for another child since we are here at Hogwarts? I mean spells could go awry and hit you not to mention the threat of Voldemort." Harry sighed and snuggled into Draco.

"Give me a moment." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly he made his magic pulse before constructing it into something useful. Unbelievably quickly Harry set up a ward so that no-one could speak about them outside of the ward and no letters could contain news of them for as long as they were here and that people wouldn't remember them once the ward fell. It was a complicated ward and Harry felt exhausted by the time it was finished. "There, no-one can speak of us outside the wards and we can't be mentioned in any letters or by floo. As for spells, I can wear a shield."

"So we still want to try?"

"Of course Draco!" Harry looked up to Draco's silver eyes. Draco smiled lovingly.

"Then how about we try now. I know we're tired but it would at least give us something good about the day."

"Hmm. Okay." Harry said with a smile. Draco returned it and pushed himself up and over Harry.

* * *

Meh, there you go. It isn't very exciting but hey it was the best I could do. I'm ill and the phone and doorbell keep going. How annoying. Anyway, review and I might continue this story. Could do with a hand though, I have no beta and sometimes get writters block. If you have any ideas for me please send me a message or put it in a review.

Gemxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go. It's short, not a lot happens but hey, it's an update. Hopefully I can start working on the relationship a little more now...

* * *

Completely Unexpected  
Chapter 7

The next morning Harry, Draco and their three children were sat in their lounge playing with a newly transfigured ball that was about as tall as Seb was. Draco and Harry had used their magic to make the ball as light as a balloon and it could be pushed with the slightest tap. So far it was only Kali that had managed to let the ball touch the floor but since she was still young nobody minded much.

"Um…" The family turned and looked over to where the new voice had come from and saw Malfoy and Potter standing just inside the doorway. The ball sailed through the air and landed on Kali who screamed. Harry scooped her up and kissed her cheek effectively soothing her but the screams were still enough to make the two newcomers cringe a little.

"Hello you two. What's the matter?" Harry asked bouncing Kali slightly.

"Um well…the headmaster was wondering whether you'd be eating in the Great Hall or not for breakfast."

"Well if we are allowed I think we'd like to." Harry looked at Draco for reassurance that what he said was okay. Draco nodded and reached his hands out silently asking for his son's hands. The two boys went straight over and slipped their hands into their father's hands.

"Since your arrival has caused quite a stir and you came here empty handed Potter and I, unfortunately," Malfoy sneered, "have been given the day off to escort you around the school and to take you to Hogsmead and Diagon Ally for some clothes. He seemed to think that since you are us that we should be lending you money to buy clothes and other necessities." Potter rolled his eyes at Malfoy and looked skyward in a gesture that made Harry clearly think 'he has to be stuck up about it prat'.

"Yes well I believe that would be appropriate though Harry and I do carry quite a lot of money with us so we have some money. Besides, we wouldn't want to be seen as charity cases now would we!" Draco's words weren't really a question. Malfoy sniffed and lifted his chin a little higher.

"Snob." Potter mumbled before speaking louder. "Um, before we go what should we call you?"

"We went over this last night Potter." Malfoy sneered earning him a glare from Potter.

"Call me Harry. If you use our first names and we call you by your last names there ought not to be much confusion…or too much anyway." Everyone nodded.

"Very well then, why don't we get going." Draco then ushered everyone out of the doors starting up a conversation with a rather nervous Sebastian who understood what was going on better.

When they reached the Great Hall all talking seemed to stop and Harry felt his cheeks flame. He took a small step backwards and wrapped his free arm around Alex. Draco looked around the hall with a piercing but not unfriendly look. The younger versions of themselves just stood there. Potter had a similar reaction to Harry and his cheeks went red at all the attention. Malfoy however seemed to be drinking it up and smirked in a superior way at everyone in the hall.

"You are to sit up there with the Professors." Malfoy said clearly and precisely before turning on his heel and strutting over to the Slytherin table where he took the opportunity to gloat at being stared at before sitting down.

"I'll see you later okay?" Potter said quietly giving a hesitant smile to Harry and walking rather quickly in the direction of Gryffindor table and collapsing into his seat quickly loading his plate with food and refusing to look anywhere but at what he was eating.

Back in the doorway Draco and Harry shared a glance. Harry offered Draco that same small smile that Potter had given Harry and Draco gave him a genuine and confident smile that caused a few wide eyed stares from the occupants of the Great Hall. None of them made a move towards going to sit down, if anything all the children seemed to shrink back..

"Well, if you don't want food we can go back to our rooms." Draco said before smirking at the outburst this caused from his children.

"FOOD!"

"No! Daddy I'm hungry!"

"Please Daddy!" Draco's smirk went up a level as his sons began tugging gently on his hands. Raising his head up proudly Draco looked over at Harry who was smiling gently and replying to something else Kali said.

"Well then, let's go. And remind your manners."

"Yes Daddy." With that, and Draco in the lead, the family walked down the aisle of the Great Hall and towards the table at the far end. Upon seeing their approach the headmaster conjured a few chairs on the end of the table next to Severus Snape and the Arithmancy teacher. The family of five sat down and Harry helped put food on his Kali and Alex's plates. Draco did his own and Sebastian's plates before waiting patiently for Harry to finish loading his own plate.

The family started eating at roughly the same time, except Kali who demanded to be fed. The demand earned her a few disapproving looks from their audience and Draco raised one eyebrow at her. Kali noticed his steely gaze and pouted. Looking at her Papa her eyes turned watery. Harry smiled at her.

"Kali honey, you are a really clever little girl and I want you to show everyone here in the hall how clever you are by eating all on your own." Kali looked hesitant but slowly picked up her spoon.

"Good girl." Draco said. Kali gave him a small look before eating her food. Once Kali's attention was completely on her food Draco turned to look at Harry. "She's getting far too old now to be treated like a baby. She can do it all she just refuses to."

"Well then you spend a little more time with her. You know I'm too soft when it comes to them all."

"Yes I noticed." Draco mock scowled. "And you said I was spoilt."

"Hey!" Harry laughed. "They may be spoilt but they are kind hearted and they are anything but brats. I bet you wouldn't have attracted other people's attention away from your parents just so they could have some more time together."

"Well I'll give them all that one."

"Good." Harry turned back to his food and Draco laced their fingers making Harry smile as he took a mouthful of pancake. Everyone watching the display were stunned and their breakfast was long forgotten.

At the Gryffindor table Harry Potter was ignoring his friend's stares by eating his breakfast and looking nowhere else but at the sausages, bacon, egg and toast on his plate. Finally though, after he'd finished all his food and his pumpkin juice, he had no option but to look up. He was immediately greeted by wide brown eyes and wide blue eyes.

"Would you stop staring?" Harry asked.

"Harry mate, you married Malfoy!" Ron finally choked out. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair before burying his face in his hands.

"No I didn't…haven't…..won't. Besides Draco is different to Malfoy…"

"You're calling the ferret Draco now!" Harry shook his head violently at Ron's disgusted question.

"No! The older one is Draco, the younger one is Malfoy. Do you know how confusing it is Ron! I mean I can't exactly call them both Malfoy now can I? It would get bloody confusing! As if calling the other Harry 'Harry' wasn't bad enough."

"So," Hermione butted in quickly before Ron could have another loud outburst, "what do they call you then?"

"Well, I'm Potter, Malfoy is Malfoy and those two are going to be called by their first names because they're married and stuff…"

"I still can't believe it! I mean look at you Harry, look at HIM! They're holding hands for Merlin's sake! Since when were you gay anyway let alone seeing Malfoy!"

"I'm not seeing Malfoy Ron." Harry said in a sharp voice. "I still hate him, he's an arrogant git."

"Then how come they are married then hmm?"

"How the hell am I supposed to bloody know Ron!"

"Because he's YOU!"

"Oh bugger off." Harry glared at the red head. Ron violently stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry watched him go before groaning and burying his face in his hands. There was silence around Harry for a while until Hermione hesitantly spoke with warm eyes and a small smile.

"Their children are beautiful Harry." Harry looked up and saw that Hermione genuinely meant her words. He smiled at her.

"They're brilliant. And they are happy. I even got to hold Alex, the youngest boy, yesterday. And in their rooms they were really loving and caring, all of them." Hermione nodded and looked over at the table again.

"It looks like you'll get your loving family after all, doesn't it Harry? Even if it is Malfoy." Hermione smiled brightly at him though he could see there was some uncertainty in her eyes even through her genuine happiness for him. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah." They turned back to watch as the older Harry and Draco finished their meals and cleaned up their children's faces. Draco then drew out his wand and muttered a few cleaning charms on their clothes to get the spilt food off.

"I have to go 'Mione. Malfoy and I have to take them to get more clothes."

"Well I don't suppose Malfoy can be too bad if he turns out like that…"

"'Mione, don't be silly. Malfoy is a git. Something really big must have happened to change Malfoy into that Draco." Harry shook his head and stood up walking over to the Professor's table and towards the family.

"Heya Potter." Harry grinned at Potter. Potter smiled back at him.

"You all done?"

"Yeah, I think we are all clean now. Thank you Dray." Draco nodded and looked up at Potter with a smile on his face.

"You are in for a long day of shopping you realize don't you?" Potter looked at him with a frown. Draco's smile widened. "Well you see we all need lots of clothes since we don't know how long we will be here for and there are five of us. Plus, I think you could do with some new clothes. Those rags are disgusting."

"Hey!" Both Harry's cried out at the same time. Draco held up his hand though/

"Admit it Harry, you used to look dreadful and you had no fashion sense then at all. Besides, what the Dursley's don't know can't hurt them…not yet anyway." Draco added as an after thought.

"How-?" Potter asked obviously shocked.

"Please Potter." Harry sighed looking at his younger self. "We're married, we have no secrets."

"Okay…I guess."

"Good, now where's Malfoy? We need new clothes." Draco stood up searching for his younger self. Malfoy soon joined them and once they'd all spoken to the Headmaster they left for Diagon Ally.

* * *

Told ya it was short! Not a lot happens just as I warned you. And how, next chapter should be more interesting. See ya. Gemxx 


End file.
